A friend in need
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Rick aún se está recuperando de la muerte de Lori y está al borde de la locura. ¿Podrá Daryl ayudarlo a salir antes de que sea demasiado tarde?... Traducción autorizada por ReedusIsMyGod.
1. La primera vez

**Nota de autora: **Bueno, primero que nada, este es un fanfiction The Walking Dead involucrando slash entre Rick y Daryl, por lo que han sido advertidos. Se me ocurrió la idea después de ver una entrevista de Norman Reedus y Andrew Lincoln donde ellos fingían coquetear y Andy llama a Norman "irritantemente atractivo" (lol). En segundo lugar, esta historia es, obviamente ficción puesto que implica personajes de ficción, pero no quiero insinuar nada en absoluto sobre las sexualidades de Reedus o Lincoln.

Como siempre afirmo, esto sólo es producto de mi mente hiperactiva, sucia. Esta historia tiene lugar después de la muerte de Lori. Permítanme explicarles un poco. Estoy segura que si son como yo, se preguntaron en la 3 Temporada, Episodio 6, ¿Por qué Rick fue visto todo ensangrentado y sucio un minuto, y al siguiente está todo limpio?. Bien esta historia ofrece una toma de mi mente sucia sobre el por qué. Esa misma escena también cuenta con Daryl sentado allí con una mirada no tan inocente en su cara por razones inexplicables, y también ha ofrecido una explicación en mi historia. Todo esto dicho, ¡Disfruten!

**Nota de traductora:** Holas!

Yo no debería estar aquí, en serio. Yo debería estar traduciendo el final de "Mad world" o terminando "Not-Awful Night On the Big Comfy Couch", pero bueno así soy yo...

Este fic lo pedí hace un montón de tiempo y hace poquito me dieron la autorización *-* ... así que me puse las pilas y logré terminarlo ;)

Espero que les guste.

Bye.

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes The Walking Dead no me pertenecen, lamentablemente.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. La primera vez**

Glenn lo intentó. Intentó traer a Rick del borde del abismo de la locura, pero no lo consiguió. Ahora era el turno de Daryl. En el grupo todos sabían que si Daryl no podía hacerlo, nadie más podría hacerlo.

Daryl le embaló a Rick un cambio de ropa en una mochila e hizo su camino por las catacumbas de la prisión -ballesta tomada y lista para disparar. Tomó nota de la docena de caminantes que Rick había matado con su machete.

—_Yo no sé nada esto_ —pensó para sí mismo—. _Si Rick hizo todo esto, entonces él obviamente va en serio._

Sacó dos caminantes del camino en una pequeña habitación donde pensó que Rick podría haber ido. Haciendo palanca con cierta dificultad con la puerta, vio a Rick sentado entre la suciedad y el desorden con un teléfono.

—Hey —dijo en voz baja, su profunda y áspera voz emanó a través del silencio—, ¿Estás bien?

—Recibí una llamada —dijo Rick con evidente esfuerzo—. Sé que suena loco, Daryl, pero así fue. Hablé con personas. Tienen algún lugar seguro, lejos de todo esto. Estoy intentando hablar con ellos para que nos dejen unirnos.

— ¿Estás seguro que…? —comenzó Daryl, pero Rick lo interrumpió.

—Yo sé lo que escuché —dijo él.

—Okay —dijo Daryl definitivamente, creyendo las palabras de Rick a toda costa. Podía decirle a Daryl que el cielo era naranja e incluso contra su buen juicio Daryl le creería.

—Te ves como el infierno —dijo Daryl—, vamos a limpiarte.

Él ayudó a Rick a ponerse de pie.

—Tengo dos horas antes de tener que volver aquí para coger otra llamada —dijo Rick—, la chica que me habló va a hablar con su grupo para ver si podemos unirnos a ellos. Si dicen que sí necesitamos estar listos para movernos.

Daryl asintió para indicar que le comprendía mientras le conducía a un cuarto de duchas del pabellón de la prisión en el que estaban. Ayudó a Rick a sacarse los pantalones empapados de sangre y la camisa, y abrió el grifo, ajustándola a tibia.

—Aquí —dijo Daryl—, vamos a sacarte esta mierda de encima.

Dirigió a Rick, que todavía estaba en su aturdimiento, hacia el agua corriente.

— ¿Quieres quitarte estos? —preguntó Daryl, haciendo referencia a los calzoncillos. Rick no dijo nada, sólo continuó mirando al vacío. Daryl con incertidumbre deslizó sus dedos en la cinturilla de la ropa interior de Rick y rápidamente los empujó al suelo en un movimiento fluido. Apartando la mirada por respeto, continuó conduciendo a Rick al agua corriendo. Rick se inclinó hacia el agua caliente y se sorprendió por lo bien que se sentía corriendo por su cuerpo. Daryl dio un paso atrás para darle algo de espacio, pero Rick no hacía nada para ayudarse a sí mismo a limpiarse.

—Aquí hay un poco de jabón —dijo Daryl, de espaldas a Rick, pero sosteniendo la barra blanco y rectangular hacia él. Rick parecía no escucharlo.

—Vas a hacer que yo hago esto, ¿No es cierto? —preguntó Daryl, girándole y enfrentando a Rick, quien no dijo nada—. Muy bien, bien. Como quieras.

Caminó detrás de Rick y empezó a lavarle la espalda y los hombros. Rick continuó distraído. Daryl se abrió paso alrededor del frente de Rick y le frotó el pecho, los brazos y las manos, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sacar la suciedad y la mugre debajo las uñas de Rick. Daryl frotó el jabón entre sus manos para conseguir una buena espuma antes de deslizar sus dedos por el cabello de Rick quitando lo que estaba pegado, salpicado de sangre y con partículas de materia procedentes de los caminantes. Pasó las manos por el rostro de Rick y le frotó la sangre de la frente y las mejillas. Rick abruptamente alzó sus manos y agarró las muñecas de Daryl y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Daryl le devolvió la mirada, sin saber lo qué Rick iba a hacer a continuación. Después de unos intensos momentos, silenciosos, de mirarse fijamente el uno al otro, Rick se movió tímidamente, tembloroso y titubeante, a los labios del cazador. Daryl buscó en el rostro de Rick cualquier signo de lo que podría haber estado pasando por su mente, pero no encontró nada en el rostro pálido. Todavía sosteniendo las muñecas de Daryl, Rick se movió de nuevo, esta vez más seguro y agresivo. Daryl no retrocedió ni rehúyo del beso, en cambio devolvió el beso a pesar del sentimiento de confusión que se apoderó de él, y sintió que estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando desde arriba.

—Lo siento, Daryl —dijo Rick—, es sólo que desde que Lori... sólo quiero sentir algo... algo bueno para quitármela de la mente.

—Eso está bien, Rick —dijo Daryl en voz baja—, comprendo.

Rick soltó las muñecas de Daryl, pero todavía manteniendo una mirada constante, penetrante en los ojos vacilantes de Daryl. El cazador dio un paso adelante y se quitó su chaleco con alas de ángel y la camisa sin mangas, dejando que Rick entendiera lo que quería y que estaba bien. Rick sólo pudo mirar como Daryl colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza y lo atrajo más cerca. Cayeron en un beso profundo y apasionado, el agua caía sobre sus cuerpos y fueron avanzando lentamente siempre cerca uno del otro. Daryl se encontró comenzando a excitarse a pesar de que nunca había tenido alguna tendencia homosexual, en absoluto. Él sólo había estado con dos chicas diferentes en toda su vida; la timidez siempre plagando y presente en todas sus acciones. Rick, también, nunca había pensado en otro hombre de una manera sexual, él estaba tan angustiado después de la muerte de su esposa que no estaba seguro de nada. La pareja continuó besándose fervientemente hasta que Rick deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo de Daryl y comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón. Daryl correspondió al avance ayudando a Rick a desatar el cinturón, desabrochándolo y abriendo sus propios pantalones, dejándolos caer junto a su ropa interior hacia las frías baldosas de la ducha de la prisión. Rick agresivamente agarró a Daryl por los hombros y lo empujó de bruces contra la fría pared. Daryl extendió las manos para sostenerse a sí mismo cuando comenzó a respirar más agitadamente debido al entusiasmo sexual y la anticipación de lo que estaba por venir. Rick dedico tiempo intentando entrar en Daryl, teniendo algunos problemas ya que él entraba sin ninguna lubricación aparte del agua. Daryl se mordió el labio inferior y resistió la tentación de gritar de dolor. Rick fue finalmente capaz de penetrar a Daryl, y de inmediato comenzó a empujar y a salir de él tan rápido y fuerte como pudo. Daryl se estremeció por la mezcla de dolor y placer envolviendo todos sus sentidos. Rick comenzó a gemir de placer cuando el olor de Daryl llenó sus fosas nasales; una mezcla agradable y sencilla de transpiración, aroma natural y embriagador. Se inclinó más cerca de él mientras continuaba bombeando, mordiéndole suavemente el hombro y besando su cuello. Daryl se empujó contra los labios de Rick, haciéndole saber que él estaba bien y que siguiera adelante. Rick se presionó en él incluso más cuando Daryl se giró para satisfacer los labios de Rick en un beso ávido y sin duda. Daryl sintió como si su cuerpo estuviese en llamas, no podía decir donde él terminaba y Rick comenzaba. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió la vista del techo gris -un marcado contraste con las sensaciones hermosas y terribles corriendo a través de su cuerpo en ondas brillantes de color. Rick se sintió cerca del final y puso las muñecas de Daryl contra la pared. Ambos silenciosamente gruñían con cada embestida y Rick liberó un orgasmo explosivo en el interior de Daryl. Inmediatamente se apartó y retrocedió dos pasos para que Daryl se subiera los pantalones, los sujetara con su cinturón, con una erección aún furiosa por debajo de ellos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rick.

—Estoy bien —dijo Daryl desafiantemente mientras miraba por su camisa y chaleco y se los puso—, ¿Y tú?

—Mucho mejor ahora —Rick sonrió ligeramente; la primera sonrisa que había aparecido en su atractivo rostro desde la muerte de Lori.

Daryl se recompuso y se dirigió de nuevo al grupo, permitiéndole a Rick unos minutos para vestirse y reunirse. Él llegó junto a ellos a tiempo para el almuerzo y esperó la llegada de Rick. Miró a su alrededor, a los otros miembros del grupo, sentía como si pudieran mirarlo y ver lo que acababa de hacer con Rick. Daryl ahora sabía lo importante que era para Rick y el grupo, y decidió que haría cualquier cosa por un amigo en necesidad.

Fin...

.

.

.

**Nota final (autora): **¡Gracias por leer! Asegúrense de comentar con opiniones, sugerencias, etc, y siéntanse libres de revisar mis otras historias que involucran Norman Reedus: "New Territory," "The Reunion," and "That Old Familiar Feeling".

**Nota final (traductora):** ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Ya entrada la noche

**Nota de traductora: **¡Disfruten!.

.

.

.

**Capítulo 2. Ya entrada la noche**

Daryl yacía en el colchón que había colocado en la sala de la cárcel pensando en los acontecimientos del día. Él no pensaba en los caminantes o la falta de alimentos o la escasez de municiones del grupo -en vez de eso, pensaba en los escasos momentos de lujuria llenándolo, él y Rick compartiendo secretamente el cuarto de baño del Bloque B. Los gruñidos tranquilos de placer reprimido, el dolor de ser penetrado por primera vez, la sensación del agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo, y el cemento frío contra su piel desnuda. Él rodó sobre su espalda, mirando fijamente al techo y jugueteando con un pedazo de paja entre sus dedos, preguntándose qué, si algo, de aquel encuentro significó. ¿Dónde dejaba esto su relación con Rick ahora? ¿Sería más fuerte o simplemente incómoda? ¿Cambiaría algo? Él no tuvo que preguntárselo por mucho tiempo, ya que una voz familiar rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Daryl? ¿Daryl? —le llegó un susurro de la mitad inferior de las escaleras por debajo de su cama.

— ¿Rick? —preguntó Daryl silenciosamente para no despertar a alguien.

—Daryl, yo... yo te necesito —replicó Rick. Daryl saltó de su colchón rápidamente y agarró su ballesta de al lado de su cama.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él, sobresaltado, mientras se abría camino por las escaleras.

—Na-nada… —tartamudeó Rick—, no pasa nada. Sólo necesito que vengas conmigo.

Daryl estaba confundido, pero siguió a Rick por las vías a lo largo de la prisión; hasta que llegaron a una pequeña oficina que pareció como si una vez hubiese pertenecido al director de la prisión. Había un pequeño escritorio de madera atestado de papeles y un teléfono, varias sillas colocadas en toda la habitación, y alrededor de una docena de diplomas enmarcados y cuadros en las paredes. Una pequeña vela ardía en un estante encima de la mesa. Entre el lado derecho de la mesa y la pared había un colchón desnudo, una almohada y una manta.

— ¿Es aquí donde te has estado quedando? —preguntó Daryl, con su ballesta tomada por si acaso había un caminante perdido merodeando

—Sí —dijo Rick con una ligera sonrisa—, hogar dulce hogar.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas…? —preguntó Daryl, pero pronto se le ocurrió cuando Rick cerró con llave la puerta detrás de ellos. Al instante dejó caer la ballesta a un lado.

—Yo sé que no es justo de mi parte pedirte esto de nuevo —comenzó Rick—, pero yo no sé qué hacer... quiero decir... conmigo ahora mismo... ¿Sabes? Y la última vez... me ayudó a olvidar por unos minutos...

Daryl no dijo nada, sólo miró a Rick teniendo estoicamente compasión de él. Rick le devolvió la mirada con una pregunta en su expresión. Daryl asintió ligeramente y suavemente puso su ballesta en el suelo. Mantuvo el contacto visual con Rick, él comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa de color tostado y la arrojó al suelo. Rick se quedó inmóvil por un momento antes de caminar rápidamente hacia Daryl, agarrándolo por detrás de la cabeza, y tirándolo hacia él por un beso agresivo, pero apasionado. Daryl se rindió y cayó en un beso con un entusiasmo vacilante, torpe. Rick sostuvo a Daryl y lo guió hacia el escritorio, sin romper el beso. Con un solo golpe de su brazo limpio todo el desorden del escritorio y apoyo a Daryl hasta que quedó sentado en el escritorio con Rick de pie entre sus piernas. Continuaron besándose apasionadamente, Daryl ayudó a Rick a desabotonarse la camisa. Rick extendió la mano y comenzó a desatar el cinturón de Daryl, a desabrochar y abrir sus pantalones. Daryl hizo lo mismo con él, y los pantalones de Rick golpearon el suelo con un ruido sordo. Al escuchar ese sonido, una oleada de adrenalina y anticipación se disparó a través de Daryl y se preguntó si dolería más o menos la segunda vez una vez que se pusieran en marcha. Rick dio un tirón suave, pero firme a los pantalones de Daryl y él se levantó de la mesa para permitir que Rick terminara de desnudarle. Una vez que los dos estaban completamente desnudos, Rick puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Daryl y suavemente lo empujó hacia la mesa, levantándole las piernas y apoyándolas en sus hombros. Daryl empezó a respirar pesadamente y se obligó relajarse al oír Rick escupir sobre la palma de la mano para una lubricación improvisada. Daryl cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras esperaba que Rick entrara en él. De pronto, una oleada de dolor llenó todo su ser, como la sal que se vierte en una herida abierta, y Daryl jadeó. Sin embargo, esto no frenó Rick mientras se empujaba profunda y rápidamente en Daryl. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Daryl fuera capaz de aliviar su dolor, y para su sorpresa en realidad comenzó a sentirse bien. Él se agarró de los bordes del escritorio con fuerza mientras se deleitaba con el placer inesperado que había descubierto. Rick empezó a gemir suavemente mientras agarraba firmemente los muslos del cazador. Daryl, con los ojos todavía bien cerrados, se mordió los labios mientras comenzaba a gruñir con el placer oprimido. No se dejaba disfrutar de las cosas muy a menudo; especialmente ahora que el mundo se había ido al infierno, y él no quería admitir siquiera que estaba disfrutando de esto.

—_Simplemente debe ser porque no he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo_ —pensó para sí mismo. Justificó el acto para convencerse de que sólo estaba ayudando a un amigo y siendo un buen soldado apocalíptico haciendo lo que le pidió su líder, nada más. De repente, todos sus pensamientos dudosos se fueron al mirar el rostro de Rick. Con los ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos, parecía que estaba en euforia. Aquel mundo hermoso en el que él estaba era Daryl, y Daryl se dio cuenta de que estaba bien para dar placer - después de todo, nada estaba deteniendo a Rick. Soltó la esquina del escritorio con la mano derecha y la deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que agarró firmemente su miembro -duro, hinchado por el deseo y la anticipación- y comenzó a acariciarse lentamente. Aceleró hasta que su velocidad igualó la de Rick, y con cada tirón se sentía cada vez más cerca del éxtasis. Por supuesto había hecho esto desde que era un adolescente, pero experimentarlo mientras que al mismo tiempo eras penetrado y proporcionando placer a otra persona lo hizo mucho más intenso.

—Sí —gruñó Daryl—, más duro.

Rick acomodó la solicitud y aumentó la fuerza y el poder detrás de sus embestidas.

—Ah, joder —murmuró Daryl mientras se mordía el labio de nuevo y aumentaba la fuerza de su tirón, los músculos flexionados de brazo derecho por movimientos vigorosos—. Oh estoy tan cerca —susurró.

—Yo también —gestionó Rick con evidente esfuerzo al encontrar dificultades para hablar a través del placer que estaba en su interior con cada embestida. De repente Daryl sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a tensarse y una onda cálida comenzó muy dentro de él, extendiéndose como una bola de fuego a lo largo de cada uno de sus nervios. Dio cuatro gemidos largos mientras estallaba su semilla en todo el pecho y el estómago. Sentir el cuerpo de Daryl tensarse en torno a él y escuchar sus gritos de placer empujaron a Rick en un poderoso orgasmo también, y él liberó cinco corrientes calientes de semen en el interior de su mano derecha. Daryl aminoró la velocidad de sus sacudidas hasta detenerse mientras Rick se inclinó para besar a Daryl con vehemencia; largo, lento y tierno. Con ambos sin aliento, Rick se apartó de Daryl y este empezó a buscar algo para limpiarse.

—Aquí —comenzó Rick— hay un poco de Kleenex, en ese cajón del escritorio.

Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una pequeña caja azul de Kleenex y se la entregó a Daryl, quien inmediatamente se limpió el pecho, el estómago y se sentó a buscar su ropa. Rick se sentó desnudo en el borde de la mesa con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero sin decir nada.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Daryl cuando se puso los pantalones de nuevo.

—Lo gracioso es que nunca he tenido un pensamiento gay en mi vida antes de esto —respondió Rick con una risita.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Daryl tranquilamente mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

—Pero esto fue el mejor sexo que he tenido —Rick sonrió abiertamente. Daryl se burló y le sonrió mínimamente, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el cumplido. Daryl recogió su ballesta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Buenas noches —murmuró, un tono agradable y sincero en su voz ronca y sexy.

—Hey, ¿Daryl? —dijo Rick, caminando a través de la sala para pararse frente a Daryl.

— ¿Si? —preguntó Daryl, alejándose de la puerta.

—Gracias —dijo Rick auténticamente, inclinando más cerca su mano en la nuca de Daryl, tirando de él para otro beso profundo y apasionado. Daryl accedió y se sumió en el beso de nuevo con entusiasmo. Después de lo que debió haber sido dos o tres minutos, el beso se rompió y Daryl le dio una educada sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza y regresó a su colchón en el bloque del grupo. Él y Rick, ambos, durmieron mejor esa noche que lo habían hecho en meses.

Fin...

.

.

.

**Nota de autora: **¡Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo! ¡Déjenme saber sus opiniones con un comentario!


End file.
